Crève moi Les Yeux
by Privatesky
Summary: .Tokio Hotel Fanfic. L'apparence de Bill et ce qu'il est lui vaut des problèmes... que faire quand même son frère se tait devant cette violence qui lui est infligée ? .slash.Yaoi.twincest.
1. Part1 01 Quand une étoile se meure

**Auteur:** Privatesky ©  
**Genre:** Drama  
** Disclamer:** toute l'histoire est sortie de ma tête, tout rapport ou similitude avec la réalité n'est pas de ma responsabilité.  
**Avertissement(s):** YAOI - scènes de viol

**Crève moi les Yeux**

Le corps de Bill reposait sur le sol, nu, trempé de sueur, couvert d'ématomes et de sang.

**Die Welt ist umgekippt,**  
Le monde a basculé  
**jeder Stein wurde verrückt.**  
Toutes les pierres se sont mises à bouger  
**Angst haben wir nicht... **  
Si on a peur… ?

Il tenta de se redresser, une main sur le sol comme un appuie, il haleta. Où était-il ? que s'était-il passé ? pourquoi était-il nu là, maintenant ? pourquoi avait-il aussi mal. Il cracha du sang, l'envie de vomir le prenant peu à peu. Il aperçut ses vêtements non loin de là, il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour les avoir. Il souffla un coup comme pour se donner de la force et attrapa rapidement ses habits, se recroquevillant tout de suite après, sous la douleur que lui infligeaient toutes ses blessures.

**Ich bin hier irgendwo gelanded**  
J'ai attéri quelquepart  
**Kann nicht mehr sagen, wer ich bin**  
Je ne peux plus dire qui je suis  
**Hab die Erinnerung verloren**  
J'ai perdu les souvenirs

En foetus, il grimaça d'abord, il ferma les yeux, fort, fort fort, plus fort encore, croisant les bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ressentir toute cette douleur physique pour ne plus ressentir ce dégoût de soi-même. Se haïr, encore et encore pour être ce qu'il était. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, lui brûlant les plaies qu'il avait aux visages, comme si chaque larme était faute, chaque larme lui faisant plus mal encore. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de pleurer. Pas pour si peu, pas pour si peu, non il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il pleura, encore et encore, même s'il avait de plus en plus honte à chaque larme versée, il voulait profiter du fait qu'il était seul et que personne ne puisse le voir dans cet état lamentable. Pourquoi n'était-il pas fort ? Pourquoi ne se serait-il pas simplement relevé, l'air fier, avec pour seule douleur, la douleur physique ? Non, il pleurait ! il se trouvait nul.

Et des images remontèrent. Lui marchant dans la rue, lui trainé par le col dans cette vieille usine désaffectée, lui tabassé, humilié par tous ces mecs masqués. Lui à qui on avait ôté toute dignité, ôté les vêtements, arraché son percing à l'arcade, lui qu'on avait passé au rasoir, laissant des fines lignes de sang, lui sur lequel on avait éteint des cigarettes. Lui s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réagi.

**  
Die Bilder geben keinene Sinn**  
Les images n'ont aucun sens  
**Bring mich zurück**  
Ramène-moi en arrière  
**Bring mich nach Haus**  
Ramène-moi à la maison  
**Ich schaff's nicht allein hier raus**  
Je ne réussis pas à m'en sortir seul

Il se releva finalement, hâletant, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, il inventerait n'importe quoi pour expliquer son état, qu'il s'était chamaillé avec des pauv' cons, que c'était pas grave, que ça lui avait fait du bien de se défouler. Oui c'est ça qu'il dirait. Tom n'y verrait que du feu, depuis quelques années déjà, les jumeaux s'éloignaient, ne se devinant plus comme avant... il détestait l'idée de mentir à Tom, mais s'il disait cette vérité là, s'il avouait s'être fait tabassé jusqu'à l'évanouissement, il aurait fallu avouer une autre vérité, et cette vérité, à ce moment précis, Bill décida de la cacher pour toujours... si possible.

Peut-être qu'il pensait que sa volonté suffirait à effacer ce qui le faisait, peut-être qu'il pensait que ça ne le concernait que lui et personne d'autre, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'ils recommencent... car oui, ils n'en avaient certainement pas fini avec lui et ça, Bill n'y avait pas songé une seconde, espérant stupidement que n'était réellement qu'un accident, mais de toutes façons, il n'y avait pas à douter, c'était trop tard.

Le jeu ne faisait que commencer pour eux.

**And the violence caused such silence,**  
Et la violence a entraîné un tel silence  
**Who are we mistaken?**  
Qui sommes-nous en train de tromper ?

Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'isoler, tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quand tu sombres, ne reste pas seul. Tu es en train de mourir et sans le savoir, désormais, tu te noies toi-même dans ce que les autres t'ont fait subir. Mais relèves-toi et bas-toi. Tu vaux mieux que tu ne le crois.

Bill marchait, titubant, lèvre inférieur coupée, sanglante, il trainait une jambe avec difficulté. Il allait bientôt arriver chez lui. Il respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Il tenta vainement de monter rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, et atteignit enfin le sommet, quand Tom sortit de la sienne, sucette en bouche, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Quand il vit son frère, ce qu'il avait entre les dents, tomba au sol, il retira vivement la musique de son crâne et se précipita sur Bill.

- Merde ! Bill ! putain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! MAM...! commença-t-il à hurler.  
- Arrête ! c'est bon, c'est rien ! coupa Bill.  
- Des conneries oué ! t'as vu ton état ?! Mam' ! hurla-t-il. Dépêche !  
- Quooi ? qu'eest-ce qu'il y a encore...? soupira la mère de la cuisine en arrivant.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle se précipita à son tour sur son fils. Bill ne disait pas un mot. Il devait mentir, c'était là le bon moment, s'il tardait, ça ne serait plus aussi crédible, les larmes voulaient monter, mais s'il pleurait, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau.

- T'inquiète mam', Tom exagère, j'vais bien, dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers sa chambre, grimaçant de douleur.  
- On va t'emmener aux urgences, tu nous expliqueras c'qu'il t'est arrivé. Fit Tom en mettant un bras de Bill par dessus son épaule.

Bill se laissait faire, de toutes façons, l'état dans lequel il était, l'aurait forcément mené à faire un tour à l'hosto'.

La portière de la voiture claqua, Tom était à côté de son frère, le scrutant, tentant de lire en lui comme il arrivait à le faire étant petit. Mais le temps avait fait son affaire.

- Alors ? demanda finalement Tom.  
- Rien, tu sais, juste une p'tite bagarre avec des cons, tu me connais, hein ? depuis que j'adopte ce style un peu singulier, j'ai droit à pas mal de remarques.  
- Et alors ? justement, j'te connais, ça t'a jamais mené à te fighter à ce point, tu m'racontes des bobards.  
- Bah nen, sauf que cette fois, j'ai répliqué, on m'a bousculé, j'ai bousculé et ça a mal fini.  
- z'étaient combien ? demanda Tom rageux.  
- j'sais pas.  
- Beaucoup quoi ! t'es con ou quoi ?! pourquoi tu répliques à des abrutis s'ils sont une dizaine ?!  
- z'étaient pas une dizaine. Juste 5.  
- Pff.

Tom tourna le dos à son frère. Il sentait bien que quelque chose ne collait pas, mais Bill arborait une position tellement aisée, comme si pour lui, ça n'avait pas été grave, qu'il n'osait rien dire.

Bill était plus que mal pourtant. Sa mère ne disait pas un mot, son frère l'engueulait presque. Mais était-ce sa faute à lui tout ça ? il bouillait de colère et de frustration, trop lâche pour tout avouer, trop lâche pour se battre, trop lâche pour être soi-même. C'était le début du faux-semblant, du nouveau rôle qu'il allait se forcer à jouer. Il hurlait de rage tant il se détestait, il hurlait et aurait voulu tuer le monde entier, il en voulait à tout le monde. A Tom qui n'y voyait que du feu, à sa mère qui ne posait même pas une question, à tous ces gens qui marchent tranquillement dans la rue, pendant que lui ne se supporte même plus, il déteste ces gens tant ils ne font pas attention à lui. S'assumer, exister, tout faire pour se faire remarquer, avoir de la reconnaissance des gens, et un jour, il se le promettait, ce serait les autres qui feraient tout pour que lui, Bill Kaulitz, les remarque.

_Cet accident fait parti d'une autre vie, ça n'a jamais existé. _, pensait Bill allongé sur un lit d'hôpital tandis qu'on lui pansait ses blessures.   
Désormais, il ferait comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, il mourrait avec cet incident, pour renaître de ses cendres, plus fort que jamais, il allait enterrer cette vie, taire ses secrets et jouer sur les apparences, les images et les faux-semblants. _Faire comme si, c'est si facile..._

**When the violence causes silence,**  
Quand la violence entraîne le silence  
**We must be mistaken. **  
Nous devons faire erreur.


	2. Part1 02 Mon doux cauchemar

**Auteur:** Privatesky ©  
**Genre:** Drama  
** Disclamer:** toute l'histoire est sortie de ma tête, tout rapport ou similitude avec la réalité n'est pas de ma responsabilité.  
**Avertissement(s):** YAOI - scènes de viol  
**Paroles de zik utilisées:** Sweat Dreams - Manson

**Part.1.02 **

**Mon doux cauchemar.**

**I/ **

Il sortit de l'hôpital peu de temps après, des pansements ci et là, Tom n'en parlait pas, faisait et acceptait le comportement de Bill qui, lui feignait la normalité de se faire tabasser sans raison. George et Gustav ne posèrent pas de question, taquinant Bill sur le fait qu'il soit trop maigre et qu'il devrait désormais penser à faire un peu de sport pour se défendre. Bill riait avec eux, oubliant.  
Se couchant chaque soir, comme si de rien n'était, ne sentant plus les larmes lui bruler les joues une fois qu'il était endormi.

Et puis un jour, il dût se rendre compte que l'enfer n'avait fait que commencer. Il se réveilla vers 11h, ce jour là, il n'y avait rien de prévu, pas d'enregistrement, rien, les gars étaient libres comme l'air et la plupart en profitait pour flaner l'air, juste glander sans rien faire.

Bill descendit les escaliers. Tom était absent; il chopa son portable.

- Ouesh, Tom, t'es où ? ... t'aurais pu m'prévenir ! tu crois pas que ça peut aussi m'plaire... nen ? pff, bandes de batards ! j'arrive !

Gustav, Georg et Tom étaient sortis faire une partie de paint ball. Bill enfila sa nouvelle veste en cuir, et sortit à l'extérieur, lunettes noires sur le nez, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il était seul dans la rue depuis ce fameux jour. Un frisson glacé lui parcourrut tout le corps, il prit une profonde inspiration, pensant que de toutes façons il avait seulement 20 petites minutes qui le séparaient du lieu où son frère était. 20 minutes ne représentaient rien dans une vie, mais là, elles parurent bien longues, et à peine la première minute entamée, Bill accéléra le pas, pressé qu'elles soient achevées.

Il arriva dans une rue en pente, déserte. Il était 11h30, tout le monde mangeait à cette heure-ci, Bill commençait à avoir peur, cette peur constante et persistante, croyant qu'ils étaient tous là, terrés, près à sauter sur lui et le frapper, encore... et à lui faire si mal... encore. Il se mit à courrir, ayant l'impression d'entendre des pas derrière lui, courrir, plus vite, encore plus vite, si vite que l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons semblaient lacérer chaque alvéole qui les composait. Et il s'arrêta enfin, à 10 mètres du Paint Ball Space de la ville, la pancarte orangée flashy l'avait rassuré. Quand soudain, quelqu'un le tira en arrière brusquement, les doigts aggripés à son col, l'étranglant presque.  
On le jeta au sol, son coeur battant si fort, plus fort. C'était bien eux. Les mêmes.

- Alors taffiole, qu'est-ce qu'on traîne dans la rue ? ria un mec au cheveux roux, coiffés en pique.  
- Le pd est encore tout seul ? Ria une fille.  
- Tarlouz' ! répond ! on t'cause, nen ? demanda un autre en donnant un misérable coup de pied à l'estomac de Bill.

Bill ne comprenait plus rien, il avait tellement bien obscurcit ce qu'il s'était passé y'avait maintenant quelques mois qu'il se retrouvait totalement perturbé de les revoir, là, alors qu'il était si près d'arriver. Mais ses pensées se figèrent sur le visage de son jumeau, s'imaginant être arrivé au paint ball, à jouer avec ses amis à se tirer dessus avec de la peinture. Nen, Bill était là, entre ces 6 garçons, à être balancé de l'un à l'autre comme une balle de basket, trop salle pour être gardée en main trop longtemps.

Des coups de poings au visage l'assomèrent d'abord, un, puis un deuxième et le compte ne put plus se suivre, la lèvre de Bill se rouvrit, ses yeux ne pleuraient pas, les coups de pieds ne touchaient plus seulement son ventre mais le visage aussi. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Stop. Fit une voix soudainement.

Là, dans l'ombre, assis sur une caisse, un garçon observait la scène depuis le début. Il sauta sur le sol.

- Finit de jouer les enfants, dit-il calmement en sortant un cutter de sa poche. On passe au niveau supérieur. Et c'est moi qui commence, dit-il en souriant.

Il s'agenouilla près de Bill, lui prenant le menton.

- Ouvre tes yeux. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

Qui lui parlait ? Bill voulait savoir, cette voix calme, cette autorité, était-ce la tête du groupe ? celui qui dirigeait ces abrutis était-il encore plus con que ces derniers ?

- Andreas... ? balbutia Bill avec mal.  
- Surpris, hein ?

Il coupa la chemise de Bill tout au long de l'ouverture, dévoilant le torse nu de celui-ci. Bill ne comprenait plus rien, était-ce un cauchemar ? où était-il ? pourquoi Andreas, son meilleur ami, était-il entrain de lui ouvrir la chemise avec un cutter ? pourquoi Andreas était-il entrain de taillader des lettres sur son ventre ? pourquoi Andreas le regardait comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui, Bill, ne pouvait pas se lever ? Le choc était tel qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger, ni plus penser, il se laissait juste faire. Trahi, il se sentait trahi...

- Batte de baseball. Demanda Andreas en fixant Bill, à l'attention de ses clébards sans cervelle. Bill, je vais te montrer, te prouver, qu'il ne faut pas, absolument pas, être comme toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne changes pas ? je sais qui tu es. Et c'est... écoeurant. Tu croyais pouvoir resté ami avec moi après m'avoir avoué une telle chose ? je te trouve méprisant. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? que tu pourrais me baiser un jour ? ah. Avoir passé des soirées et des nuits avec toi, me donne des frissons maintenant.

Bill le regardait, abasourdi, choqué. C'était bien Andréas. Il aurait s'en douter. A qui d'autres en avait-il parlé ? il avait commencé à l'avouer à lui, son meilleur ami, croyant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, n'imaginant pas qu'il puisse être capable de ça, n'imaginant pas qu'il était si étroit d'esprit...

Quelqu'un tendit la batte à Andreas.

- Levez-le. Dit-il calmement. Par les deux bras, tenez le fermement, maintenez le contre le mur. Bill, je vais te montrer. Qu'il faut que tu changes. Enlever lui le bas.

Ils retirèrent le pantalon, et le boxer que Bill portait. Bill n'écoutait plus ce qu'Andreas disait, n'entendant plus ses paroles homophobes, aucun mots, ni même le son de la voix de son ami, tout sonnait comme des bruits sourds. La pluie commença à tomber, Bill tenta de se concentrer sur la sensation gelée qu'il éprouvait, le contact de sa joue, écrasée sur le mur en brique, regardant ce garçon qui le maintenait, sans vraiment le regarder. Quand il sentit la main d'Andreas sur son épaule.

- j'espère que tu comprendras avec ça... excuse moi, je tente juste d'être ton ami et de te faire comprendre qu'il faut que tu changes...

**Hold your head up, movin' on.**  
Tiens-toi averti, ça avance  
**Keep your head up, movin' on.**  
Reste averti, ça avance  
**Movin' on!**  
Ca avance

Il enfonça la batte. Les yeux de Bill se fermèrent fort fort fort, les larmes débordant tandis qu'Andreas, enfonçait la batte, plus profondément encore. Bill aurait voulu hurler, crier à Tom de venir, peut-être qu'ils passaient juste à côté de cette foutue ruelle... mais Andreas se colla à lui, d'une main il empêchait Bill de crier, de l'autre, il continuait...

**I'm gonna use you and abuse you.**  
Je vais t'utiliser et abuser de toi

- Est-ce que tu comprends ? chuchuta Andreas.

**I'm gonna know what's inside.**  
Je vais savoir ce qu'il y a en toi

Le souffle chaud de son "ami" dans le cou, lui donnait envie de vomir. Et Bill hurla, hurla, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre, la pluie était de plus en plus forte, les éclairs tonnèrent, et Bill hurla, encore plus fort.

Andreas continuant à chuchoter des choses qui devaient inaudibles pour Bill.

**Gonna use you and abuse you.**  
Vais t'utiliser et abuser de toi  
**I'm gonna know what's inside you.**  
Je vais savoir ce qu'il y a en toi

A quelques mètres de là, Tom demandait à ses amis pourquoi Bill n'était pas là, lançant une petite boutade au retardataire.  
Bill pleurait, cessant ses hurlements, le visage de Tom dans l'esprit, il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Pour lui, là pour stopper Andreas. Bill aurait voulu ne pas s'être arrêter de courrir, Bill aurait voulu être avec Tom.  
Tom lui riait, rangeant le matériel de Paint Ball, la bataille ayant dûe s'arrêter à cause de la pluie,  
Bill pleurait, sentant la douleur l'engourdir peu à peu, et le noir venir quand la batte se retira, un filet de sang au sol.

Bill tomba, les autres l'avaient laché. Andreas, se baissa, se pencha vers son oreille.

- J'espère que t'as honte... murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa, balança le pantalon et les sous-vêtement de Bill sur lui.

- Et ne tombe pas dans les vaps cette fois-ci, sois donc un peu un Homme !

Andreas s'en alla. Bill respirait avec mal, haletait, la douleur l'envahissait en même temps qu'il se sentait de plus en plus glacé par la pluie battante qui tombait. Tandis que les autres avaient disparus dans une rue parallèle, Tom passait devant la ruelle avec George et Gustav, ne s'imaginant sûrement pas que Bill était là, étendu...

**II/  
Petite réponse aux deux revieweuz ;)**

**Lady Shadow Cassandra:**  
Salut !  
L'âge n'est certes pas précisé, et à vrai dire, je ne saurais pas te le dire, mais je crois que ça n'est pas très grave, 'fin on m'en a jamais fait la remarque, donc je suppose que ça ne devrait pas gêner dans la lecture de la fic, du moins, je l'espère... Sinon pour ce qui est de Georg et Gustav, tu as eu ta réponse ;)

**Arkana 12:**  
lol, Bill est donc ton Kaulitz préféré ? lol bah euh autant te répvenir il en a pas fini d'en souffrir... lol Et puis euh, la fin est déjà écrite... et elle est loin d'un happy-end (neeen ne me tues paaas !) J'espère que tu continueras quand même à la suivre. Biz


	3. Part1 03 Coquille de Verre

**Auteur:** Privatesky ©  
**Genre:** Drama  
D**isclamer:** toute l'histoire est sortie de ma tête, tout rapport ou similitude avec la réalité n'est pas de ma responsabilité.  
**Avertissement(s):** YAOI - scènes de viol  
**Paroles de zik utilisées:** The Unforgiven II - Metallica.

**.Part.1.02. de verre.**

_**'1**_

Bill était encore sur le sol, la pluie tombant de moins en moins fort, ses yeux étaient engourdits, son corps semblait inerte et il aurait très bien pu s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre s'il n'avait pas l'esprit préoccupé par des questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. En effet, il se demandait comme il pourrait faire passer ça comme quelque chose de peu grave et peu important... comment est-ce que dire que c'est un incident encore une fois, pourrait être crédible aux yeux de ses parents, alors qu'il y avait moins de 2 mois, il lui était arrivé la même chose ? et cette fois, il n'avait pas fait que le violenté "comme ça", cette fois, non, il avait fait, ce qu'on appelle un viol. Bill ferma les yeux, fort, fort, si fort, pour oublier, pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, jamais, ces connards, ne méritaient pas une seule larme ! Il souffla un peu, et rouvrit les yeux, attrappa ses vêtements, se redressa avec mal et les enfila non sans difficulté. Il tenta alors de faire un pas, afin de sortir de cette ruelle sordide, mais la douleur parcourrut son corps tout entier, il sentit son postérieur plus douleureux que jamais. Est-ce qu'il saignait ?  
Il tenta un deuxième pas, mais impossible. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? est-ce que c'était vraiment mal ce qu'il était ? méritait-il tout ça ?

Non loin de là, à quelques mètres à peine, Tom, Georg et Gustav sortaient donc du centre de Paint Ball, presque en courant, sous la pluie, l'air pressé de rentrer.

- Bon ! fit Tom en s'arrêtant sous un porche situé juste à côté de l'entrée de la ruelle. Et si on appelait Bill, 'savoir où il traine encore ? dit-il en souriant.  
- Ooh ! et si on l'appelait en rentrant ? demanda Gustav', j'suis congelé moi !  
- Ca servirait à que dalle de l'appeler en rentrant ! remarqua justement Georg. Il avait prévu de nous rejoindre, l'est sûrement pas loin d'ici, autant rentrer tout ensemble ! vas-y appelle le, fit-il à l'attention de Tom.

Il composa alors le numéro, c'est là qu'ils entendirent tous trois la sonnerie retentir. Ils échangèrent un regard mêlé d'interrogation, de surprise et de curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que fout Bill dans une ruelle en pleine pluie ? demanda Tom le regard pétillant.  
- Neen ? tu crois que... fit Gustav plein de sous-entendus. Il serait avec une fille ...?  
- Avec qui veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ? ria Georg en ouvrant la marche.

Il faisait sombre, notamment à cause des gros nuages qui planaient au dessus de la ville, mais aussi à cause de l'épaisse brume qui s'abattait peu à peu sur la ville. La pluie tombait désormais en fines gouttes, certes abondantes. La ruelle était étroite, le sol était en mauvais état, Georg avait du mal à savoir où il marchait, scrutant le sol, craignant de marcher sur une quelconque défecation d'animaux. Il était suivi de Gustav et de Tom qui fermait donc la marche.

- Biill !! riait Tom. Viens par ici ! on t'a grillé !  
- Ouaaais ! ramène toi par là ! t'es où ? t'es encore loin ? criait Georg en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers la bruit.

Il essuyait les gouttes de pluies qui perlaient sur son front, puis releva la tête et s'arrêta. Figé.

- Mais ! pourquoi tu t'arrêtes aussi soudainement ! se plaignit Gustav qui se cogna contre lui.

Il passa sa tête pour voir ce qui avait arrêter Georg, Tom fit de même. Ils restèrent figés. Sans un mot. Rien. Bill était là, juste devant eux, ses larmes avaient finalement fini par dégringoler involontairement sur ses joues glacées, comme chauffées au blanc. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ses amis qui l'observaient. Georg était abasourdi par l'état de Bill... la coiffure ruinée, le maquillage dégoulinant, les habits trempés, arrachés, oui ça se voyait bien qu'il avait été passé à tabas... mais ce n'était pas ça qui le mortifiait, c'était de voir Bill aussi mal, les bras croisés, comme recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'air autiste. Non, il n'avait jamais vu Bill, ni personne d'autre, dans un tel état, jamais. Et ne disait-on pas que le corps et le symptôme de l'âme ? que tout ce qu'on ressent passe facilement par notre façon d'être ?

La pluie se faisait de moins en moins forte. Mais on entendait qu'elle, elle, pourtant si silencieuse. Le silence était palpable. Gustav ne savait pas où se mettre, Tom, quant à lui, regardait Bill, l'expression de son visage restant indéchiffrable.

- Bill ... ? fit Georg en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Bill sursauta sur le coup, puis ses yeux remplis de larmes s'asséchèrent. Il voulait paraître normal, mais ça paraissait plus louche encore.

- Hey ! les mecs ! qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda-t-il en souriant.  
Ils ne dirent pas un mot.  
- ...bon, si on rentrait se sécher ...? proposa-t-il finalement, voyant qu'aucun ne lui répondait.

Il commença un faire un pas, mais il se paralysa, la douleur parcourrant une fois encore, tout son corps, le rendant incapable de faire un pas, un geste, rien. Il grimaça, son corps se crispa, Georg le rattrapa tandis que Bill s'appuyait d'une main contre le mur pour tenter un autre pas.

- Hé ! fit-il alors.

Georg secoua la tête, pour signifier à Bill que ce n'était pas la peine de se forcer. Il prit le bras de son ami et le mis par dessus son épaule, le soutenant d'un côté, Gustav fit de même.

Bill se sentait soulagé. Il marchait désormais avec l'aide de ses amis, même si ça lui faisait encore mal, il était heureux qu'ils veuillent bien l'aidé sans poser de question. Bill releva alors la tête, cherchant son frère du regard.

Tom le regardait toujours, sans un mot, trempé, il ne disait rien, mortifié ? on ne pouvait pas lire en lui, même pas Bill. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tom lui adressa un faible sourire, Bill lui répondit, les yeux brillants.

- Allez viens, dit-il en lui tournant le dos. On t'emmène aux urgences...

Bill se fit donc soigné. Une fois allongée dans sa chambre, il demanda à parler au médecin qui l'avait soigné.

- M. Kaulitz ? vous désirez ? demanda-t-elle la voix douce.

C'était une femme aux cheveux noirs, métisse, moitié asiatique, moitié occidentale. Elle avait des yeux très clairs, en contraste avec la noirceur de ses cheveux, le regard doux et bienveillant. Bill l'apprécia dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas et sans savoir pourquoi, il lui faisait vraiment confiance.

- On a appelé vos parents, dehors vos amis et votre frère patientent, vous voulez les voir ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Hum, oui, tout à l'heure, mais je vous ai appelé pour vous demander quelque chose. Dit Bill en fixant les draps blanchâtres comme s'ils étaient particulièrement intrigants.

Un silence apaisant s'aplanit dans la pièce. Bill releva la tête vers elle, troublé par le regard presque hypnotisant de son médecin.

- J'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de... commença-t-il.  
- Vous savez que vous devez porter plainte ? dit-elle alors plus que sérieuse. Est-ce que vous voulez voir un psy' ...?  
- Non. Rien des deux.  
- Pourquoi ? ça vous aiderait ! ceux qui vous ont fait ça méritent d'être jugés !  
- ...merci. Dit-il en lui souriant. Mais je n'y tiens pas.  
Elle n'insista pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de décider pour lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi dans ce cas ?  
- J'aimerai que vous me rendiez un service. Ne dites rien à personne sur...  
- ... votre viol ? acheva-t-elle. Je dois en avertir vos proches, c'est dans mon devoir de médecin, je ne peux pas cacher ou mentir sur des sujets importants, je suis désolée.  
- S'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment leur dire moi-même... vous devez vous douter que... 'fin pourquoi on m'a fait ça... et...ils ne sont pas au courant de ça... dit Bill avec difficulté.  
- Bien... comme vous le voulez. Mais vous me promettez que vous le ferez ? je dirais tout sauf le viol. Ca vous convient ?  
- d'accord. Merci beaucoup madame...  
- Mademoiselle Nguyen. Dit-elle en souriant. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je peux vous recommander quelqu'un, sinon, si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi, venez me voir, ou appelez moi... dit-elle en laissant un papier avec son numéro. On vous garde cette nuit, vous vous êtes cogné méchament la tête, on sait jamais si y'a un retournement de situation, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Allez, je vous laisse tranquille. Fit-elle en s'en allant. Et... ne gardez pas le silence, jamais.

Elle s'en alla. Bill semblait une fois de plus, soulagé d'un poids. Il n'avait certes pas l'intention d'en parler avec ses proches, ou du moins pas dans longtemps.

La silhouette de Tom se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors fréro ? fit Tom en arrivant près de son lit. Ca va ?  
- Béh... ça va, comme quelqu'un dans un hosto ! plaisanta-t-il avec légèreté.  
- ah... oui c'est sûr. 'scuz, cette question était idiote.  
- Pas de mal. Dis, t'as appelé Mam' ?  
- Oui. 'fin les médecins l'ont fait. Elle viendra demain matin, elle peut pas là.  
- ah. d'accord.  
- Je vais te laisser. Dit Tom. Tu veux voir Georg et Gustav ? ils sont dehors.  
- ...nen, c'est bon. Je les verrais demain.  
- D'ack. Bah à demain alors, hein ?  
Tom s'en alla sans un mot. Bill s'allongea avec difficulté. Ferma doucement les yeux. Tom une fois dehors, s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

**Lay beside me**  
Couche-toi près de moi,  
**Tell me what they 've done**  
dis-moi ce qu'ils ont fait  
**Speak the words I wanna hear**  
Dis les mots que je voudrais entendre,  
**To make my demons run**  
pour chasser mes Démons

Bill se demandait pourquoi. Même s'il ne disait rien, il aurait voulu que son frère lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait voulu que Tom reste plus longtemps, qu'il soit là pour l'écouter, pour l'épauler. Mais il n'en était rien. Bill pleura. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré.   
Est-ce que lui et Tom était arrivé à un stade de non-retour ? ils n'étaient plus proches au point de ne plus parler des sujets douloureux ? Bill croyait pourtant qu'il pourrait toujours lui parler, toujours se confier à lui, et qu'il serait toujours là dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments. Son frère jumeau, autrefois si proche, et désormais si loin.

**The door is locked now**  
La porte est verrouillée maintenant  
**But its open if you're true**  
mais elle est ouverte si tu es vrai  
**If you can understand the me**  
Si tu peux me comprendre,  
**Then I can understand the you**  
alors je peux te comprendre.

_**'2**_

J'voulais aussi dire mercki pour ces personnes qui me laissent des reviews :) ça fait bien évidemment très plaisir. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire jusqu'à la fin ! encore merci

** # Privatesky -**


	4. Part1 04 Mon ami

**Auteur:** Privatesky©  
**Genre:** Drama  
D**isclamer:** toute l'histoire est sortie de ma tête, tout rapport ou similitude avec la réalité n'est pas de ma responsabilité.  
**Avertissement(s):** YAOI - scènes de viol  
**Paroles de zik utilisИes:** The Unforgiven II - Metallica. 

**.Part.1.03.**

**.Mon ami.**

_Seconde apres seconde, on attend, le silence entre nous. Chut, écoute le, si lourd soit-il, si insupportable soit-il, écoute le, mon frère._

Bill était assis sur la canapé du salon, regardant, le regard ailleurs, l'écran animé de la télé. Tom rentra, claquant la porte joyeusement, il fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Hey ! devine qui j'amène ! s'écria-t-il.

Bill leva la tête, et aperçut Andréas. Il ne semblait pas gêné, il était comme d'habitude. Bill, un instant crut qu'il n'avait fait que cauchemardé et qu'Andreas n'était pas à la base de son enfer.

- salut Bill ! lanГa-t-il. Ca va bien ? demanda-t-il en observant les pansements qu'il avait encore au visage.  
- Bien. Dit-il presque en un murmure. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? demanda Bill sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.  
- Bah, ça f'sait longtemps que j'étais pas venu ici... me suis dit... why not !

Bill le scruta, espérant voir dans les yeux de son "ami", l'aveux de ses actes, une once de remords, de regrets, il voulait voir dans la prunelle d'Andreas, un "pardon", ou un "excuse moi, je m'en veux", mais il n'en était rien. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas y penser, Tom était là, et Tom n'était pas au courant, et surtout, Bill ne voulait pas qu'il le soit.  
Il se força donc à sourire.

Ils passèrent l'après midi tous les trois, à bavarder, de tout et de rien, de filles aussi. Bill s'efforçait inlassablement à faire comme si de rien n'était, à faire comme s'il appréciait toujours autant son ami d'enfance.  
Et le soir arriva.

- Tu devrais p'tet rentrer chez toi, nen ? remarqua Bill. 'va faire tout noir.  
- Alors quoi ? t'as peur du noir, toi ? lança Andreas, plein de sous-entendus.  
- ...nen, c'est pour toi. Y'a des connards qui traînent dans la ville en c'moment.

Andreas se tut. Le défia du regard pendant une mili-seconde puis, rapidement, sur son visage qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'angélique, un sourire machiavélique se dessina.

- Ca dérange si je dors ici ? demanda-t-il surtout à l'attention de Tom.  
- Bah nen ! pourquoi ça dérangerait ? ria Tom. Et si on s'matait un porno, hein ? plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Bill bouillonnait en lui. Alors quoi ? ce petit connard, ce salopard, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait peur de dormir chez eux, désormais qu'il savait que Bill était gay ? que foutait-il là? que faisait-il à soudain vouloir dormir lЮ ?  
Il était plus furieux qu'inquiet.

Andreas pourtant, lui réservait une bien mauvaise nuit...

Bill joua parfaitement son rôle, il regarda cette cassette sans rien dire. Et l'heure de se coucher arriva.

- Bon, au dodo... bailla Tom. Andreas, tu veux prendre quelle chambre d'ami ?  
- Celle du bas.

Bill frissonna. En effet, il y avait dans la maison, deux chambres d'amis, une à l'étage et une au rez-de-chaussée. La chambre de Tom était située à l'étage supérieure, tandis que celle de Bill était reliée directement avec la chambre d'ami par la salle de bains.

- Ouep, tant mieeux ! j'aurais pas tes ronfflements continuels ! plaisanta Tom. Bon j'vous laisse, j'suis crevé... Bill, tu t'occupes de ses draps ?- Hé ! pourquoi tu le ferais pas ? s'écria Bill trahissant son mécontentement.  
- Fais pas chier, c'est juste à côté d'ta chambre.

Tom ne fit pas attention au haussement de ton qu'avait eu Bill, ni le regard apeuré qu'il avait. Il se contenta d'un gros baillement, d'un tcheck avec Andreas et d'un bonne nuit général avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Bill et Andreas se retrouvèrent seuls.  
Bill s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus, à ce qu'il le menace dès que Tom aurait fermé la porte de sa chambre. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contentait de sourire ce qui n'était guère plus rassurant.  
Bill fronçait les sourcils, observant les traits de son agresseur, tenter de deviner ce qu'il prévoyait.

- Alors ? les draps... fit Andreas.

Bill se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'ami, suivi d'Andreas, il prit des draps dans l'armoire et commença à faire le lit de ce dernier.

- Voila. Fit Bill froidement.  
- Une vraie fée du logis ! dit Andreas avec ce même sourire figé.

Bill ne répondit pas à cette provocation puérile. S'il se contentait de le vanner et de lancer des conneries de boloss, ça ne dérangeait pas Bill. Du moment qu'il ne le touchait plus... et puis à quoi bon chercher la merde si lui ne le faisait pas chier ? il ne devait rien se passer, pas ce soir... sinon, Tom serait alors au courant de tout, et c'est la chose que Bill désirait le moins au monde.

Bill sortit de la pièce, entendant un vague "bonne nuit" sarcastique d'Andreas. Il pénétra dans sa propre chambre et une fois la porte fermée il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, quand soudain la porte menant à la salle de bain s'ouvrit. C'était lui. Andreas.

Les yeux de Bill s'embuèrent de larmes.

- T'as déjà envie de pleurer ? chuchota Andreas en s'approchant de lui. Mais je ne t'ai encore rien fait. T'es une sous-merde ou quoi ? A quoi tu joues à regarder des films pornos ?

Bill recula désespérement et tomba en arrière sur son lit. Andreas le dominait désormais.

- Montre moi donc tes cicatrices. Ordonna-t-il à voix basse, le regard méprisant.

Bill les sourcils froncés, regardait le sol, la gorge nouée. Il se sentait plus mal encore que dans la rue, se faire agresser chez lui, dans sa chambre où il avait l'habitude de se sentir en sécurité... Il souleva son tee-shirt machinalement, sentant inconsciemment la honte l'envahir. Il avait honte d'obéir si facilement, chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il suffisait de crier, non ? et Tom descendrait ? ... mais Bill s'y refusa, il ne voulait pas mêler son cher jumeau à tout ça.

- Ah. Tu sembles bien cicatriser, hein. Et ton cul ? ria Andreas.  
- Vas chier.  
- Me parle pas comme ça mon coeur, riait Andreas.  
- Dégage de ma chambre...

Andreas s'accroupit devant Bill, lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête.

- Dis moi ça dans les yeux, ai le courage de me le dire dans les yeux.  
- ...dégage de ma chambre...  
- ...  
- ... s'il te plait. Fit Bill tremblant.

Andreas se releva. Plus méprisant que jamais.

- Pov' con. "s'il te plait" ?! qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? t'es un mec ? tu te fais respecter sans un "s'iiiil te plaaait", avec ta voix mielleuse de gamine ! merde Bill ! s'écriait Andreas toujours Ю voix basse.

Et il donna un coup de poing à l'estomac de Bill qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains sur la tête, comme pour se protéger.

- On est des gars, on se bat, bordel !

Andreas se forçait à rester silencieux, il ne tenait pas à ce que Tom débarque ici, et il avait frappé à l'estomac pour pas qu'il y ai des traces visibles au visage, mais au fond, il bouillonnait de rage. Qu'est-ce que lui faisait Bill ? il jouait sa victime ?! ce n'était pas une victime pour lui, mais bien le mal en personne. Lui faire mal. C'était là son but. Lui faire peur, lui faire comprendre qu'il faut changer, arrêter le maquillage et ses fringues de fillettes en crise d'ado', arrêter ses mimiques de pd. C'était ça son but, et Bill ne semblait pas avoir compris, il était toujours le même, si... féminin !

Il scruta la salle. A la recherche d'un quelconque objet... il aperçut sur le haut des étagères, une rangée de bouteilles; Bill collectionnait les bouteilles d'alcool et il en comptait une petite dizaine, toute différente et magnifique. Il souria. Bill n'avait pas bougé, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Andreas se dirigea vers les étagères. Chopa une bouteille, prit soin de regarder si le diamètre était assez large... et souria.

- Bill... chantonna-t-il très doucement. C'est l'heure de ta punition...


End file.
